


What Time Doesn't Change

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: She runs those last few steps that keep them separate, hugging them tightly. Absently she wonders if she appears as changed to them as they do to her. Has she gained/lost weight in her face? Is she taller or shorter than they remember? Not that it matters. Not when Ash’s calloused hand grabs hers. Ten years can change people. Cause them to grow apart. It’s just not the case for them. Maybe if they hadn’t stayed in touch. If she hadn’t started sending him letters and making sure to be somewhere where she could call him they would have grown apart. But she did so they didn’t. Her stomach grumbles and he laughs. A full body laugh that shakes his shoulder and flushes his face.





	What Time Doesn't Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotlemonfanboy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotlemonfanboy7/gifts).



> Hello! So this is a request that I received. I don't ship this ship, but got a cute idea for the fic. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Serena remembers when she bid Ash goodbye. Remembers the thrill when she ran back to kiss him. The hope and joy for the future. They meet again years later. Ash has grown taller, something mentioned in letters and easily overlooked in their many video calls. The sight of him standing there, Pikachu on his shoulder, takes her breath away. That smile he gives her is the same one from so long ago. It’s the same smile on different face. Gone is the slight baby fat and rounded chin. In its place is a strong jaw and cheekbones for days. Gone is the boy and in his place is a man.

 

“Serena!”

 

“Pika!”

 

She runs those last few steps that keep them separate, hugging them tightly. Absently she wonders if she appears as changed to them as they do to her. Has she gained/lost weight in her face? Is she taller or shorter than they remember? Not that it matters. Not when Ash’s calloused hand grabs hers. Ten years can change people. Cause them to grow apart. It’s just not the case for them. Maybe if they hadn’t stayed in touch. If she hadn’t started sending him letters and making sure to be somewhere where she could call him they would have grown apart. But she did so they didn’t. Her stomach grumbles and he laughs. A full body laugh that shakes his shoulder and flushes his face.

 

“I know a good place to eat,” he tells her. And of course, Ash would know a good place to eat in his hometown. 

 

It’s not a date, she tells herself as he leads her around. Pallet Town is still small but it has grown a bit. What with Ash finally won a League challenge. So with its new celebrity, it has grown enough to now have a high-end restaurant where you have to have a reservation or know the maitre d’. And this one, this maitre d’, lights up the moment that Ash enters the door. A bit much for lunch but food is food. Ash holds her hand the entire time. The food is good, the company better. It’s not a date. It’s not.

 

It’s not a date, she tells herself when Ash takes her for a stroll. Ash is coming out of a relationship with Misty. Serena remembers the tearful call she got. She hears his shuddering breaths sometimes when she thinks too hard. It’s too soon to think he may be open to dating again. She ignores the warmth of Ash’s side against hers. The squeeze of a hand around hers. It’s not a date. No matter how much her heart wants it to be. 

 

They talk about everything and anything that comes to mind. Battles, failed cooking attempts, adventures, friends made and lost. Serena could just drown in the pure domesticity that surrounds her. Somehow time escapes them and they end up having a picnic for dinner. Looking up at the stars with Pikachu on her lap reminds her of being on the road. He smiles at her and her heart melts.

 

It’s a date, she internally cheers when Ash pushes her against the door. He kisses her like a man starving. One hand cushioning her head, the other pawing at her hip. Their first time isn’t romantic or domestic. It’s hot and messy against the door. Her clothes don’t even come all the way off. He pushes aside her underwear and pushes up her skirt. She scratches up his shoulders as Ash pounds into her, his breath hot on her neck.

 

Their second time is a bit better. They make it to the bed at least. He helps her up the stairs. He’s flushed and he keeps darting glances at her as she sits down at the edge of the bed.

 

“I swear I meant to wait until we reached here to even offer to have sex,” he tells her. Pikachu is hiding somewhere, Serena is sure, which makes taking off her shirt a little easier. Her back aches a bit but she smiles at him.

 

“Hey, I’m not upset at the passion.”

 

He kisses her then. Pushing her down on to the bed. And so starts the second round, which after some rest turns into a third. It’s like they are making up for ten years of lost time.

 

She wakes up the next morning, clean and warm and smelling food. The toast is slightly burnt and the eggs are over salted but it’s breakfast in bed. She leans against his side.

 

“You’re not a rebound,” he speaks up, “Me and Misty. We were over long before we broke up. It… it was just a surprise even though it shouldn’t have been.”

 

He laughs, turning his head to kiss the side of hers.

 

“She knew I was still stuck on you.”

 

There is a pause and then he laughs again.

 

“Brock owes her thirty bucks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
